poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard
''Winnie the Pooh goes Back at the Barnyard ''is an another Winnie the Pooh/Barnyard Crossover made by LegoKyle14 and Magmon47. It's a sequels of DisneyDaniel93's: Winnie the Pooh Goes to Barnyard: The Original Party Animals. The Episodes will appear on DropBox or Google Drive in the near future. Synopsis After the visting Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda, Pooh and his friends are going back to Barnyard, USA to see Otis and his friends again, and their new friend Abby. Plot The plot generally revolves around Otis (a male cow with udders) and his barnyard friends. Otis wants to horse around, but has to be responsible and protect the inhabitants of the Barnyard. He and his friends Pip the mouse, Abby the cow, Pig, Freddy the ferret, Peck the rooster, Duke the sheepdog, and Bessy the cow have many crazy adventures, while at the same time help Otis protect the farm. The setting is unknown but it is heavily implied to be in the fictional Arizona town of Oedeville. While the setting strongly resembles Arizona (the Grand Canyon has been depicted in some episodes, i.e. Cowman and Ratboy), some have questioned whether or not it is in Arizona or a made-up setting. According to the original film and an episode of the spin off, Oedeville (which Steve Oedekerk most likely named after himself) is 20 miles from the actual city of Phoenix. There is still debate of whether this should be the official location because there are many scenes in the show where the nature background does not look at all like Arizona (it is green and hilly, whereas Arizona is more of a desert-like area which is dry, arid and sandy). Otis and his friends have to overtake many obstacles like preventing Mrs. Beady from proving that animals can talk and distracting the farmer, so that they can throw a party. In many episodes, Otis gets himself in a sticky situation where his friends have to come to the rescue, resulting in him learning a lesson. Sometimes, the animals dress up like people when out in public, which nobody notices except Mrs. Beady. Trivia * Sunset Shimmer, Bowser, Bowser Jr., The Dazzlings, Denzel Crocker and Vicky will be a gust star in this TV series. * The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Lincoln and his sisters (already part of LegKyle14's Pooh's Adventure Team) will make their appearance in Season 2 in this series. * Bowser, Bowser Jr., The Dazzlings, Denzel Crocker and Vicky will work with Mrs. Beady, Basker the Dog and ofter Villains in this Crossover TV series. * The first Episode of Season 2 is take place from Winnie the Pooh and the Adventures of Babysitting (2016) (Which Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore already knows Lincoln and his sisters) and Weekenders Adventures of LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers(Which Sunset Shimmer and the Rainbooms already know Lincoln and his sisters) * Otis and the gang will join Pooh's Team in the end of this Series. * And after the series, he'll started his own Adventures. * And a unsual guests will make a appearance in the series finale in "Aliens!!!". * Some scenes unsual guests qoutes had some langruage in the scientes, so the finale episode will be cencored. * Principal Celestia and Jorgen Von Strangle will be will make a appearance in Episode of "Barnyard Games." * Juandissimo and Cupid will make a cameo appearance in episode of "Barnyard Games." Episodes/Transcripts: Season 1: Season 2: See Also * Pooh's Adventures of Cowman: The Uddered AvengerCategory:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Nickelodeon Crossovers Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Crossover TV Series Category:TV series Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Fantasy-Adventure Series Category:Action/Adventure Series Category:Travel Series Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Censored TV series